The invention relates to a method for producing an electronic component, a method for producing a thyristor, a method for producing a drain-extended MOS field-effect transistor, an electronic component, a drain-extended MOS field-effect transistor, and also an electronic component arrangement.
It is desirable to provide ESD protection elements for advanced process technologies such as, for example, FD-SOI technologies or FinFET or MuGFET technologies.